Killing Us Softly
by psych0ticangel
Summary: Love. Lust. Anger. Jealousy. Passion. Intimacy. Death. All intertwined in one night. Michi


**Killing Us Softly**

_A/N: I'm back! With a new ficcie and lotsa new ideas in my head! (Must be because I'm inspired .) hehe so this is a short lil MIMATO. It has some Michi in it. It really isn't your customary love Mimato fic, this wont have a happy ending. (Yup, I'm out of my mind) No smiles here, just tears and broken hearts. I know lots of you will kill me because of this .;;; hehe its fine with me though. It's MY story and I like it so blah! Let me be :p hehe Oh and, this has some LEMON in it . hehe not like me, ne? (Told you it isn't customary :p) And readers below 13 years old, DON'T READ._

_(I'm gonna stop wasting your time now) GO READ ALREADY!_

-- 3 --

_One night of passion, one night of deceit, one night of love, one night of betrayal…_

It all started… that one night….

**_Thunder clap_**

It was raining… the night was deep… the street out of the window was wet… The cold air pierced through my skin… The rain hit hard on to the cemented road, my heart started beating fast…

_Lightning_

He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered sweet nothings into my ear… A tingle ran through my spine at the touch of his lips on my neck… I gripped the window curtain… I knew this was wrong… But something… strong… was luring me to him… A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away hesitantly… I deserve to be hurt… I'll be hurting him too…

_Flash_

That sweet smile… those deep eyes that drown me when I look into them… that loving heart….

_Lightning_

Tears will stain his face… a frown will scar his lips… his full heart will break… and I will die of his anger and loneliness… and he'll turn away from me… and I'll be left alone, crying… all because of my foolishness…

Streaks of rain slid on the glass window, the tears that fell from my eyes were not visible in my reflection… it blended with the droplets of rain… he didn't see me crying… he didn't see I was hurt… with him… Why was I with him anyway? What led me to this…? What… was… I… thinking…? More tears fell, and I felt like falling down, hurt of what I know I'll lead myself to do… I'll sin… against him… I'll… I'll… be killing him softly…

The rain hit harder against the paved cement… he led me to his bedroom… I wiped my tears quickly, and put up my smile… I got myself into this… I started this… I should finish it… he slowly slipped my dress off leaving me with my lingerie, and swayed my hips… He licked my lips and said those sweet nothings again… I can't believe I'm falling for this… I'm not with him… I'm not… I already am engaged… and I'm happy with my fiancé… I don't need this…

He slowly rubbed his hand against my belly… and slowly, slowly, his hand went lower… he smiled as I cringed… He knew I wasn't used to this… He knows this isn't right… I know too… but… but…

He was alluring… and I found myself helplessly falling… falling… unto the soft bed… there was another clap of lightning, and the sky roared and flashed and roared again… The heavens were against us… The earth was against us… I was against us… but my desire kept on rising…

He licked my neck, and moaned… slowly he unbuttoned his shirt… and unzipped his pants… and he was left on top of me, with nothing but his boxers… and I was below him, with nothing but light lingerie on… It's about to happen… that "thing" I swore I wont do until I'm ready… Am I ready then…? For this…? _Am I…?_

He caressed my face… and left a trail of wet kisses down to my chest… He bit on my bra… and said words again… not the ones he said before… They were no longer sweet... he was saying naughty words… words he thought I liked… ugh… why was I doing this…? Why am I letting him…? What's wrong with me…?

Slowly his lips went lower and he kissed my belly button… he moaned again… as he went lower… he looked at me with a gleam in his eyes… I looked away… out the windows… the rain still hit the cement hard… like as if it were screaming to let me hear his pain… That he's waiting… blocks away from this apartment… worrying about me… and here I am… making love… with his enemy…

He slowly turned me over, and I was on top of him… my legs on his sides... He was stroking me... caressing me... touching me... I looked deep in his eyes… I saw nothing… but lust… nothing more… the look in his eyes screamed he wanted me… I leaned down… I didn't know what was happening to me… something… has taken over me… I bit his lip… and kissed his neck… he caressed my back… and slowly unstrapped my bra… he dropped it to the floor… and smiled… I forced out a smile… and kissed his chest… my heart cried… my mind laughed… for once my mind was stronger than my heart… for once… I allowed it…

He groaned… as I kissed his chest… kissing… licking... moaning... biting... higher… until I got back to his lips… I licked his lips and kissed his mouth… and slowly… romantically… painfully… our tongues were entwined… my mind blocked out thoughts of him… of his sweet smile… my heart has lost the battle… my mind was completely in control… he turned over again… and was back on top of me… He kissed me deeper… greedily… I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him harder… slowly then he trailed his tongue to my waist… and nibbled on the only piece of clothing left on my body… slowly he slipped it off me…

He grabbed the covers… and wrapped us under it… he licked my lips… 'This is… great…' he whispered… he went lower again… and licked my part… I cringed... he licked it again… and again… and I was moaning... loving it... enjoying the tinkle of his hot tongue on me... inside me... enjoying me... I could feel my world drifting apart... I was in bliss... he nibbled on me... and licked... and I groaned more... I reached for his head and urged him to continue... he opened my legs wider... devouring me... and it was _ecstasy_...

My body grew hot... and there was a tingle on my skin... I didn't want him to stop... but he did... and I was left with dismay... he came up to me... grinning... and I wasn't sure... If I should smile... or be afraid... he leaned down... and began to lick my ear... he nibbled it... while his hand was stroking my belly... slowly his hand reached down... and touched me... his fingers... they were hard... and urgent... they rubbed me... and I moaned... I was in ecstasy again...

One... Two... Three... three of his rough fingers in me... I was moaning... he bit my lip... licked my chest... and kissed my breasts... his hand was now on them... rubbing them... enjoying them... I stopped him... I held his hand... this was too much... He grinned at me... and sneered... slowly... he positioned himself above me... and I could feel the tip of his member... teasing me... I groaned... my heart was shattered... and now... now I wanted him... badly...

I wrapped my legs around his waist... and urged him inside me... he groaned... I moaned... It was ecstasy.

Thunder and Lightning

He groaned… with pleasure… and my heart cried… it cried… helplessly… I was killing myself… The rain hit harder… the thunder growled… lightning flashed everywhere… nature was announcing to all**… I… Mimi Tachikawa… had cheated on Matt…** Dogs howled from nearby… the wind hit hard on the windows… Everything went mad… including my heart…

He groaned my name… and I groaned his… making him want to go faster… and harder… I don't know why I was allowing this… why I actually am having a liking to this… but I can't help it… I was arched below him… sweat forming around my forehead… he kissed my collarbone… and went in faster… we groaned more… and I accepted him whole… "Taiiii…" I moaned… I called out to a higher deity… I was loving him… he was loving me… and we loved it…

_Finally…__ I screamed his name… gripping his shoulders… I was exhausted… he was satisfied… we had made it... we had sinned…_

The wind stopped its howling… the rain lessened… the thunder stopped… no lightning flashed… it was over… Tai lay beside me… and wrapped his arms around me… it was over… I had sinned… he was through… I stared up the ceiling… gripping tightly on the covers… tears streamed down my face… I regretted what I did… what did I get from this? Nothing… absolutely nothing… it was only he who got something… pleasure… how could I…?

I sat up and looked at him… his sleeping form enraged the fire of anger in my heart… I couldn't stand it… I gripped my hair and silently cursed… I can't believe myself… to have liked what I did… I was a fool… Why did I drink that glass of wine he gave me…? Why did I flirt with him? Why did I follow him to his room…? Why…? Why Mimi…? I stood up, and dressed myself… I stared at my reflection in the mirror… I didn't see an innocent girl… I saw a woman… full of deceit… and lust… and betrayal… I snared at my reflection and hit my head on the wall, causing my forehead to bleed…

I stared at the blood as it dripped to the floor… I was raged… and maddened… and… hurt… I was hurt… for Matt… I felt his hurt… I turned towards the door of the bathroom and looked at Tai under the covers… he looked so peaceful… My blood boiled… How could he be in so much peace after all that we did? How could he not feel guilt? How could he be so… ugh… I couldn't stand it… my mind was reeling and my heart was dying… I got myself into an unforgivable mess… I was being dumb… and immature… How could I… A dog howled outside, and my heart skipped a beat… I turned around and came face to face with my reflection…

I couldn't take it anymore… I opened the drawers and took the first thing I got hold of… a brush… and forcedly threw it against the mirror, causing it to break into pieces… I heard Tai wake up… I took one piece of the shattered mirror and went out… He looked at me and gasped… "Mimi… you're bleeding… are you okay…?" He asked nervously… I set my eyes on him… looking at him with a maniac glare… his organ wiggling in between his legs as he walked towards me… he didn't see the piece of glass I had with me… and with one plunging move… I stabbed him…

**_Why…?_**

"Two bodies were found in an apartment down Dagon Alley, one girl and one boy in their teens. Dead. The boy, suspectedly named as Taichi Kamiya, was found laying on the floor next to his bed, undressed and castrated. Mimi Tachikawa, the girl victim, was found hanging in the bathroom. Investigators suspect that Mimi had stabbed and castrated Tai before guiltily hanging herself in the bathroom. Tests show, that both Tai and Mimi allegedly had intercourse before the murder and suicide occurred."

Matt turned off the television, and dropped his head into his hands. No wonder Mimi never came home. She was just supposed to be out with Sora. Matt cried. He didn't know what to do. What to say. How to react. How to feel. He was confused, and hurt. So badly hurt. Why Mimi…? Why…? He rushed into the bathroom, and washed his face with cold water. He had stayed up all night, waiting for her. He looked at the mirror, he cringed at the reflection. Not at his reflection, but of the one behind him. The candle lit table, with the champagne, and Mimi's favorite food. And his gift… for her… for their first year of being engaged… he cried… tears of full sorrow… the girl he loved is dead… the girl he loved cheated on him… what was he supposed to do…? He rushed into the bedroom, and searched through the drawers. He panted, as he stared at the medicine bottle…

**_Flash of lightning_**

And minutes later, he dropped onto the floor… with the empty medicine bottle in his hand…

THE END


End file.
